iBecome Romeo and Juliet
by kimmystar24
Summary: What happens when Freddie and Sam are cast as Jason and Nicole in a school play of the modern version of Romeo and Juliet? Not only will their character, Jason and Juliette, have feelings toward each other but so will Freddie and Sam. !Seddie!
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prolgue

**Author's Note:**

**Hello people! I just want to tell you guys that this is my very first story on FanFiction. So I'm sorry if there are any grammer problems or mistakes, please point those out for me so i can improve by the next chapter/story.**

**I just want to tell you that this first chapter is just the prologue or you can say it's just an introduction to the story. So there isn't much action in this. Personally, I think the real story starts in Chapter 2.**

**I hope you enjoy and review my story. Thanks!**

Carly's POV:

I went outside the apartment for only a minute and when I came back I had already heard screaming from Freddie and Sam.

"Sam! Get off of me!"

I sighed, some things will never change. For example Freddie and Sam not killing each other for a minute.

"CAARRLLYYYY!"

I quickly opened the door to see Freddie and Sam on the floor. Sam was on her knees on Freddie's back bending his arm backwards. I ran over and grabbed Sam off of Freddie, "Sam! Why did you do that to him?"

"I'm trying to teach this nub a lesson to NEVER mess with me and my Fatcakes," replied Sam making another move for Freddie. I quickly grabbed her by the arm.

"I think Freddie learned his lesson."

"He better had." Sam shot Freddie a glare. "Momma's going to go get herself some Chili My Bowl chili."

I grabbed her arm, "No you're not." Sam groaned. I continued, "You and Freddie promise to help me practice for the school play."

Sam groaned again and plopped on the couch. "But I don't wanna."

"Sam, you promised." I grabbed the scripts I got from the school and handed it to Freddie and Sam. "Now come on."

"What is the play even about," questioned Freddie as I handed him his script.

"You know the play, Romeo and Juliet, the one Shakespeare wrote?"

Freddie nodded.

"Well, Mr. Rulbert rewrote that classic into a modern version of it for the school play."

Sam grabbed a can of soup and one of Spencer's screwdrivers. "So what's the new version about?" She started to stab the can with the screwdriver.

"It's all about this girl and boy, Juliette and Jason. Jason is a jock while Juliette is a wallflower at school. When Jason and Juliette are paired as science partners they start to develop feelings toward each other. But they aren't allowed to date each other kinda like how Romeo and Juliet's family won't let them date each other. Except in this version, the cliques they're in aren't allowed to mix with each other," I replied. "Now come on, flip open to page 1 and help me."

"What part are you trying out as," Freddie asked as he opened his script.

"I'm playing Amy, Juliette's best friend." I looked over at Sam who was still stabbing the can. "Sam, put down the can and help me!"

Reluctantly, Sam set the can down on the island and walked over. "I can't help you."

"Why," Freddie asked her.

"I have to help… my mom… with cleaning our house." I knew she was going to come up with an excuse and leave. So I was prepare.

"If you help me, you can have this bag of beef jerky." I waved a bag of jerky in her face. Sam bit her lip, she couldn't resist jerky, "Fine, I'll help you."

I smiled.


	2. Author's Note

Author's note:

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the comments, favorites, and story alerts on my story. I couldn't believe how many story alerts and favorite I got, just on my FIRST Fanfic!

I just wanted to tell everyone that I'm working on the next chapter right now. I'll try to get it uploaded my tomorrow (Saturday) because on Sunday I'll be on vacation for a month. I'm unsure whether I'll have internet accesses and my laptop to write and post chapters at the location.

But do not worry; I'll continue the story when I come back.

Hugs and Peace,

kimmystar24

P.S. I will be back on August 18th.


	3. Chapter 1: iGet Cast

Chapter 1: iGet Cast

**Hey, hey! Here is the "first" chapter of iBecome Romeo and Juliet. **

**As you all know from my author's note, I'll be gone tomorrow (7/18) to 8/18 on vacation. So I decided to write a super long, 1,256+ words chapter for you guys. I'm sorry if the beginning is a suckish and it has grammar problems. I wrote this at 9PM and ended around midnight. So I was pretty tired when I wrote it. The next day (today) I wanted to finish it and post it for you guys to read. But I kinda got preoccupied with the whole preperation and getting everything I forgot into my luggage at the last minute. So I didn't have time to continue it. But then I looked at the clock and saw it was about 7PM and knew I had to finish this for you guys. **

**So please show my story some love and review it! Haha, thanks.**

**I'm going to stop babbling on and on and let you guys read the story**.

**Sam's POV**

"Carly, I don't wanna," I whined to Carly while taking a bite of ham I got from the Shay's refrigerator.

Carly had Freddie and I help her practice for her audition in the school play for countless hours for a week. Yet, she was still nervous.

"Sam, you have to!" Carly made her puppy dog look. I sighed. "You're my best friend and I need you there to support me. I was there for you when you really needed it."

"When," I questioned.

"Let's see, I helped you rubbed sunscreen on your mom when we're at the beach." We both shuttered at that memory. "Also, what about that one time when I went to the dentist with you when you lost your tooth or when I helped you become girly to impress Pete and what about that one time when I-"

Carly had a good point and good memory too, darn. I interrupted her, "Fine, I'll go."

She grinned, "I'll go get Freddie too. You might as well have someone to keep you company."

I dropped my ham. "You want Freddie to keep me COMPANY? I rather have a hungry bear keep me company!"

Sadly, Carly was already knocking on Freddie's door.

I could hear their conversation:

"Freddie, I need you to do something for me."

I could hear the excitement in Freddie's voice. "Sure, whatever it is, I'll do it!" He probably thought Carly was going to ask him to be her boyfriend.

"I need you to come to my audition and keep Sam company."

"Oh." I smirked at the disappointment in Freddie's voice.

After that, all I heard was a mini argument between them then Freddie sulked into the Shay's apartment, "Let's get it over." I could tell he didn't want to come too.

*At the school auditorium*

I stood backstage with Freddie sipping on my Doubly Berry Blitz from the Groovy Smoothie. I made Carly and Freddie stop for one. Hey, it's the least Carly can do for dragging me to school on a Saturday. I mean, the point of the weekends is to get away from school, not to BE AT school. Am I right? Plus, I'm stuck with Freddork here.

"Up next, Lisa Breantion trying out for the role of Juliette," the director, Mr. Mac said. "After that, Carly Shay for the role of Amy."

Carly's eyes widen, I could tell she was nervous. She quickly ran over to me and Freddie. "I need you guys to help me rehearse one last time."

"Rehearse?" Freddie repeated, confused. So was I.

"There's no time for you to rehearse," I said. "You have to audition in 7 minutes!"

"I know, I know," Carly replied. "But I don't think I'm ready to."

Freddie and I look at each other with disbelief in our eyes. "We helped you practiced for a week," Freddie exclaimed.

"Please," Carly begged. She gave another one of her puppy dog look.

"Fine," Freddie and I said at the same time, sighing.

Carly quickly pulled 3 scripts from her purse and thrust them at us. "Open up to page 28," she commanded. "Start from the part where Juliette is secretly talking to Jason down below from her balcony."

Freddie obediently followed Carly's order, "Juliette," he whispered.

"Jason," I questioned-whispered.

"Yeah, it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Sneaking out to see you."

"Aww," I gushed. Ugh, I sound so girly but I knew I had to say in character. "Well here." I pretended to tie a blanket to the balcony and toss a blanket to Freddie. "Grab on and climb up here."

Freddie pretended to climb the blanket.

**A/N: I'm going to cut to the chase and get to the point of this chapter. I would write the whole scene for the play with Jason and Juliette on top of the balcony. But it will be way to long. Just imagined that after Jason climbed up to Juliette's balcony, they talked and had fun and all that stuff. Ok… back to the story.**

**Freddie's POV**

"Juliette," I said.

"Yes," replied Sam.

I looked into Sam's eyes, suddenly I was hypnotized. They were a bright sea blue color, they looked lovel-

_"Freddie Benson!"_

"Oh my gosh! Who is that?."

_"You conscious, genius. Duh." _

"Oh."

"L_ook, I know you're going to hate me for saying this but... I think you're falling in love with Sam."_

"Fall...lling? In LOVE? With Sam?"

_"Yes."_

"No, no. Sam's one of my best friends... well from time to time. I mean, what kind of person that likes you, hurts you?"

_"She uses her violence as a way to show affection to you."_

I swear, my conscious was on that laughing gas that the dentist gives to you. "You're lying."

_"Am not!"_

"Are too!"

_"Am not!"_

"Are too"

_"Am not! By the way, it's you're turn to say the next line."_

"I…I…" I continued, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" Sam starred into my eyes lovingly.

"I…I… I think I might love you."

Sam's mouth dropped open and had a "awe, that's so sweet" look on her face. I knew she was disgusted by acting like a girly girl but she had to stay in character.

I looked down at the script for my next line,

*Jason and Juliette kiss*

My eyes widen, Carly, Sam and I haven't gotten this far into the script yet. I didn't know Jason and Juliette were supposed to kiss… which means Sam and I have to… kiss.

I looked up at Sam and tried to flash a signal by raising my eyebrows and casually gestured my head down to the script a few times. I probably looked like a bobble head doing it. Sam had a confused look on her face, my plan failed. I pointed down to the script. Sam looked down at her script, all of a sudden her eyes widen. Yup, I think she now got the message.

**Sam's POV**

What is up with Freddie raising his eyebrows and nodding his down to the script? He looks like a bobble head. Haha... bobble head. Now he's pointing to the script, what is with that nerd? Oh my gosh, what if it's a sign that it's my turn to speak? I quickly look down only to see,

*Jason and Juliette kiss*

My eyes widen. That's why Freddie was doing that weird eyebrow and head nodding. I…I…I have to…kiss…Freddie.

Carly cleared her throat as a signal for us to continue. I quickly tried to flash Carly a, "Help! I have to kiss Freddie!" look.

Carly didn't get it. Darn.

Freddie and I starred at each other; we both knew we had to keep in character, which mean we have to kiss.

**Freddie's POV**

It's not like kissing is something new to me. I mean, I kissed Sam on the balcony that one night. There's also a chance I did kiss Sam- err, Melanie. I'm still confused on that entire Melanie thing! I got to admit, it wasn't that bad when I kissed Sam. I did feel sparks and fireworks…

Carly interrupted my thoughts," Guys, we have to continue," she whispered. "My part is coming up. I have to rehearse it!"

My mouth became dried. I knew I had to kiss Sam.

We both gave up hope on trying to stop the kiss. I took a deep breath.

We lean in, our lips centimeters away…

"Perfect!"

Sam and I quickly straightened up. We saw Mr. Mac looking at us. A grin took over his face.

"You," he said pointing to Sam and I. "You two are perfect."

My left eyebrow rose up in confusion. I looked over at Sam. She had the same confused look as I.

**Sam's POV**

We lean in, our lips centimeters away…

"Perfect!"

Freddie and I quickly straightened up. We saw Mr. Mac looking at us. A grin took over his face.

"You," he said pointing to Freddie and I. "You two are perfect.

A confused look entered my face, I looked over at Freddie. I could tell he was confused too.

"Perfect for what," asked Carly confused as we were.

"To portray the role of Jason and Juliette," Mr. Mac replied. The way they said it, it sound as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

To Freddie and me, it wasn't. We both froze in place.

**Well, well? Did you like it? If you did you should favorite it, story alert it, and review it! ****Haha.**

** Again, I want to say thanks for all the reviews and favorite and story alerts I got from the Prologue. You guys rock.**

**See you guys when I get back from my trip! Bye!**

**BTW: I might write a quick chapter that just follows to this chapter, so you guys won't have to be left on a cliffy for a month until I return. But no promise I will be able to finish it though.**


End file.
